Cherry Bomb
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kelso wants revenge on Hyde from a prank he caused. So what better way to exact revenge on one Mr. Steven Hyde than a good old cherry bomb to the toilet? Revenge has to sound sweet for Kelso, huh? Well... see for yourself. Huge surprise inside!


**"Cherry Bomb"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with "That 70s Show" or any of its characters. That 70's Show and its characters are owned by Carsey-Werner Productions and 20th Century Fox. Anyway, since I've become a huge source of inspiration these days, I'm gonna write a little That 70's Show fic for you all here today! So, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

It was pretty much your usual afternoon at the Forman's house. Luckily, not one ounce of pot smoke was surrounding the entire house, and thank goodness for that. Nah, this was just any ordinary day where Eric's friends were hanging out like usual, snacking on some Doritos, slurping some Pepsi, and catching up what happened on an episode of "Welcome Back, Kotter".

Meanwhile, it was that time again as Eric felt some cringe from between his legs. Apparently, it was a sign that he wanted to go to the bathroom. Losing control, he got up from his couch and raced upstairs to the bathroom.

But before he could enter however, a voice crept him out nowhere.

"Don't go in there!"

"AAAGH!" Eric yelped, turning around to the voice who stopped him.

To his surprise, it was Eric's dimwitted friend, Michael Kelso. He was hiding right behind a hallway.

"Kelso, what the heck are you doing there?" Eric replied.

"Shhh, don't say anything, dude!" Kelso whispered, "Just come right behind me!"

"I don't have time for this!" Eric whispered back, "I gotta get to the bathroom!"

"Just hold it, then!" Kelso insisted. "There's a cherry bomb in the toilet that I wanna use on Hyde."

"Why did you put a cherry bomb in the toilet in the first place?!" Eric reacted.

"Did you remember the time Hyde put shaving cream inside the Cheez Whiz?" Kelso explained.

"Yeah, everyone thought you had rabies." Eric snickered. "Even Hyde got a picture of you. Makes a good Christmas card for sure."

"Oh, ha ha!" Kelso scowled. "The last laugh is gonna be on me when Hyde flushes that toilet. One flush and - BOOM - soaked like a sponge."

During the middle of that conversation, both Kelso and Eric heard a bathroom door close.

"Okay, I think that was Hyde." Kelso said, shushing Eric down. "Like I said, he's gonna get soaked like a sponge. All he has to do is flush now."

"But Kelso, how would you know that was Hyde?" Eric whispered.

"Just a lucky guess." Kelso shrugged. "And I know I'm right about these things."

So far, Eric and Kelso all awaited the flushing sound. The kind of flush that would pull Hyde in and blast him with soiled water. Kelso could feel his revenge coming. He knew he tasted it. He knew he felt it. He knew he wanted it.

But suddenly, they heard Hyde's voice creep up behind him:

"Hey, guys."

"AGGGH!" Eric and Kelso yelped as they turned to Hyde.

"Why are you acting like ninja's all of a sudden?" Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Because if you're looking to flour bomb Fez, I want part of it."

"What are you doing there?" Kelso replied. "You're supposed to be in the bathroom!"

"Kelso, you know I don't go to the bathroom." Hyde smirked. "I usually whiz outside."

"Wait a minute," Eric stopped him. "If you're there, who just came in the bathroom?"

However, before Kelso could think about his mistake...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

...the toilet had exploded!

It was then followed by an all-too familiar voice:

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Suddenly, both Eric, Hyde and Kelso sank on the inside when they realized that was Red Forman's voice inside that bathroom. _ **  
**_

And as the door opened, the three teenagers saw Red with all of his clothes soaked with urine. He was shriveling all over his body, having his clothes nearly shrunken from his impace. But his anger was as strong as a violent bull. He was looking to take out his rage on one of the three.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DUMBASSES DID THIS?!" Red shouted angrily.

Scared for their lives, Eric and Hyde all pointed to Kelso.

"IT WAS KELSO!" The two men shouted before leaving their friend behind to handle Red.

Kelso on the other hand, was scared for his life. Especially when Red, who was still soaking wet, approached him.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself, dopehead?!" Red shouted again.

"Ummmm, it was all a misunderstanding." Kelso laughed in fear. "The devil made me do it! He made me put a cherry bomb on there. Blame him, not me!"

"Well, then..." Red said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see how you feel when my foot _cherry bombs_ your ass!"

Before Kelso could ever get away, Red managed to grab him by the feet, dragging him all the way to the bathroom. Kelso was trying to scrape his way out by using the carpet covers, but Red's strength was way too much for the chowderhead to overcome.

"Please, Red!" Kelso begged, "It was just a misunderstanding! We were just trying to prank Hyde! He put shaving cream in the Cheez Whiz! It tasted like ass, I swear!"

But it was too late. Red sent Kelso through the bathroom, but not without putting a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorway. After Red shut the door behind him, Kelso screamed out his final last word before the beatdown:

 _"MOM-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

 **Well, that goes to show you only one thing: Never mess with Red Forman.  
**

 **Especially when a prank goes wrong.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off. And yes, we're all alright.**


End file.
